Boats and Birds (Songfic)
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: I know I have to work on my other story don't worry I'm working on it. Writers block. This is an ONE-Shot. It based on the song Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. Also NON-TWINCEST. Just brother and sister relationship. Enjoy.


**I know I should be working on change but I have lots to do. Since you should know I'm still in middle because of my age, it tons of work. I supposed to do this brochure, banner, slogan, and jingle for Colonial Pennsylvania in history. DUE IN TUESDAY! Which means only the weekend to finish everything! Then I'm in Math Support and has to work on that. Then I have to deal with P.E. Lacrosse is VERY Violent. A girl got bit on the shoulder and another girl lost a shoe. A SHOE! Anyway, enjoy.**

**Warning: Is Angsty. Also this is NOT twincest. It just brotherly/sisterly love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and the song Boats and Birds. The song belongs to Gregory and the Hawks. Now Enjoy. **

* * *

_Ten years ago *Third Person's POV _

"Hey Len!" screamed Rin on the top of her lungs even though it was unnecessary as she and Len share the same room. Len put a pillow over his head and groaned. The five-year old Rin just walked to her twin's bed and started smacking him with an orange plushie. Len just kept groaning. Unfortunately, Rin is very stubborn. Len finally sat up.

"What do you want, Rin?" asked len rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I'm scared." Rin said. Len frowned. Rin kept having this recurring nightmare that Len was going to be taken away from her and she'll never see him again. Len eyes turned soft with hints of worry in them. He quickly hugged his twin.

"Don't worry, you sleep next to me." said Len.

"But I'm not tired." said Rin holding a SeeU doll.

"Then let tell each other stories until you fall asleep." said Len.

"Great idea." said Rin. She grabbed a yellow pillow and sat on it. Len grabbed an orange one and sat on it. He searched for a glow-in-the-dark toy. He found a glow-in-the-dark pillow. It'll do for now.

"You first." said Rin.

"Alright,um...oh there was a girl and a boy. The boy was the girl's older brother. They were really close and hang out with each other a lot. But one night the boy had to leave and the girl started crying. Then the boy said "You'll be my star then I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night." The girl said "Promise?". Then the boy said "Promise.' They played all night until the boy had to leave. They said goodbye and girl watched as he left knowing she was his star and he was her sky. The End." said Len. Rin was looking at him with big sky blue eyes that mirrored him.

"Len...promised that you'll be my sky and I'll be your star?"

"Promise, when I turn jet black you can show off your light."

_Ten years later* Len's POV* _

I quietly did my math homework. I pushed my black rectangular small glasses. Non-plastic kind. When Rin came bursting in. She was still as innocent as ever. She was full of cheer and hyperness. Rin was adorable. It amazing how she still has that childhood innocence.

"Len I got the part! I'm going to play Juliet! And Rei is going to be Romeo!" said Rin excitedly. Rei was Rin's crush and childhood friend. I was friends with Miku Hatsune my crush.

"Good for you!" I said smiling.

"I'm going to email Gumi!" yelled Rin. She ran downstairs. I smiled This Juliet and Romeo was a musical. I can't wait to hear Rin sing. Some people say I'm the better singer. I laugh and tell them their lying. I stay in the background. I did that for Rin. She the one who wants to be the singer not me. I want to be an artist. So I let Rin take the spotlight.

"Bye Len, going to meet up with Neru and Gumi!" yelled Rin before the slamming the door. I sighed. Rin was always with her friends. We barely hang out anymore. She always with Neru and Gumi or Rei. Or too busy being in the drama club or choir or soccer. She barely even says hi to me. The only time she bother to talk to me is to update me on news and when she has a nightmare. She doesn't nightmares anymore.

It fine. Rin can hang out with her friends and not with me anymore. As long as she happy, I'm happy.

_Nine years Ago *Third person POV* _

Six year old Rin Kagamine was running around the shallow pond. Len was nearby reading a book. Rinn was laughing and being happy. Len smiled when he saw his sister trying to catch butterflies. Then she called out Len name.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Look, there a blue book in the deep part I'll try and get it." said Rin running. Len eyes were wide open. Rin couldn't swim. Len ran after her just as she started to drown. Len picked her up and swam to safety.

"Len!" gasped Rin.

"Are you okay." asked Len.

"Sorry. I wanted to get that book for you." said Rin dejectedly.

"It alright. As long as your safe." said Len.

"Your were like the sea Len. I was trying to be a boat and your were the sea keeping me a float." said Rin giggling.

"Yeah." said Len smiling.

_Back to where were *Len's POV*_

I watched as Rin was on the field scoring the winning goal for Crypton High. I smiled. She was ebbing and flowing. She was picked up by her team and was carried way. It was like she was being pushed away by a wave of arms. She looked so free out there. Like nothing could restrain her. I walked to my bike. Rin hated being restrained as a child. She still does. I smiled. I live to make her free.

"Bye Len." yelled Rin. I watch you as you got into the car and it drove west towards "Pizza King Palace". I watch as the car disappear. I'm left her in the wide spacious parking a lot. At least give me something to remember you by. Like what time are you coming home or something. I drove away. I'm fine really. I'm fine.

_Five Weeks Later _

I gave Rin a standing ovation. I smiled. She made a wonderful Juliet. I sneaked into backstage with a bouquet of roses in my hand. I see her eyes lighting up, her cheeks blushing, and her sweet innocent smile. She was talking to Rei. I knew what he was asking her. He asked for my blessing yesterday to date Rin. I said yes. She noticed me.

"Hey, Len! Can I hang out with Rei for the night? Please?" asked Rin making an adorable pout. I smiled at her. I handed her the bouquet of flowers and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can." I said.

"Thanks. Be home little bit after 10:30." she said before running off. Rei offered her arm and she took it. I watched them disappear.

I turned around when I heard her calling me.

"Len! Wait." she yelled. She ran up to me. She gave a kiss on my cheek. "I forgot to add that." then she disappeared again. I smiled as I turned around.

I'm always here for her. No matter what.

* * *

**There is some things I like to explain.**

**1.) SeeU doll-It like a Barbie doll except it SeeU.**

**2.) I hope the Flashbacks aren't confusing.**

**3.) You should totally listen to Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk**

**4.) If you are going to review please leave critical suggestions.**

**5.) NOT TWINCEST!**

**That is all.**

**Currently listening to: Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk.**


End file.
